Alexander the Matchmaker
by classyblue
Summary: Alexander finds the perfect match for Hephaestion.


Alexander the Matchmaker

The banquet had dragged on for hours. Hephaestion sat next to Alexander on the couch, leaning back and trying not to fall asleep. Alexander was bored but he was too busy watching the crowd to be sleepy.

"He is becoming." Alexander said, motioning towards a new page pouring wine not far away.

Hephaestion looked in the direction Alexander was watching and stretched to get more comfortable.

"I always liked looking at his legs, his face is not that much, but his legs are to die for, and I always was a sucker for great legs." Said Alexander, now looking at one of the young guards by the door across the room. Hephaestion followed his eyes again but made no comment.

"Which one do you like, Hephaestion? Which one tickles your fancy?"

Hephaestion looked at Alexander with a raised eyebrow, "Tickles my fancy?"

"Aye, you can have anyone in this room you want, which one do you desire?"

Hephaestion grunted and groaned as he tried to make himself more comfortable.

"Do you prefer blondes or brunettes, taller or shorter, younger or older, hum?"

"Alexander, I prefer strange blondes that happen to be kings."

"I know that," said Alexander, ignoring the strange part, "But when you aren't with me, just for fun, what kind do you desire the most?"

"If you're trying to get me angry, it is working."

"Really, I'm not trying to do that at all, I was just curious."

Hephaestion straightened up and turned toward Alexander before he started speaking. "I have no preferences in any other man or women other than the man right in front of me."

Alexander let what he had just heard sink in.

"Wait, do you mean…no, you can't really mean…Hephaestion, you have been with others…right?"

Hephaestion didn't look at him or answer.

"Oh." Alexander stared at the handsome man next to him.

"Why not?"

"I have never wanted anyone but you, Alexander, everyone else pales compared to my desire for you."

"But sometimes it is days, even weeks between our…um…times together." Alexander started to giggle, "I know the depth of your needs and wants, how hot you body runs with desires."

"I'm glad you still remember." Said Hephaestion sarcastically.

"But what do you do between our times?"

Hephaestion glanced at Alexander and winked, holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers.

"Wait, are you telling me that you never turn to anyone else when you get…um…when you need...some relief?"

"Alexander, I love you, only you, I need no one else in my bed."

"Oh," said Alexander, totally stunned.

"Well, this won't do, we have to fix this." Alexander said straightening up in his seat.

All kinds of alarms when off in Hephaestion's head as he straightened up himself in his seat.

"Alexander, there is nothing that needs fixed. If there were a problem, I would handle it myself. You need not concern yourself." He said trying not to panic when he saw the look in Alexander's eyes.

"Let's see, which one should we choose." Said Alexander, tapping his finger on his lips as he looked around the room.

"Alexander." Said Hephaestion, now in full panic.

"Him! What do you think of him, Hephaestion?"

"You can't be serious?" He said, not even looking at what Alexander was appraising.

"Why, don't you like him, alright we will get someone else."

Hephaestion leaned forward and grabbed his head wondering how this conversation had gotten so far out of hand.

"How about that one? No wait, he's not pretty enough for you."

"You aren't going to let this drop, are you?"

"Him, no him, what do you think of the blonde one over there, Hephaestion?" Alexander said, ignoring Hephaestion completely, lost in his own thoughts.

Hephaestion sat back, his mind working overtime now. He could handle this one of two ways, he could sit here and let Alexander rule the roost, or he could take control of the situation himself. He decided on the latter.

"Actually," He said sensually, "I like that one."

"Which one?"

"That one over by the wall."

"You have wonderful taste, Hephaestion." Said Alexander, pleased with himself.

"Definitely him, look at those legs and those full lips, I can imagine already those arms wrapped around my neck as I hold him close. He is young and his cheeks will be smooth as I cover them with sweet kisses, and nibble on his neck and leave my mark for all to see. I can heard his sweet voice now as he moans my name, telling me how much he is enjoying my hands on his body, delighting him with my…"

"Maybe he isn't the right one." Interrupted Alexander, with a frown on his face.

"Really? I think he will do just fine."

Hephaestion got up from the couch and started across the room. Alexander was right on his heels, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the opposite direction. He didn't see the huge smile on Hephaestion's face as they walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" asked Hephaestion innocently.

"To take care of your problem." Alexander grumbled.

"I didn't know I had a problem, I thought I was taking care of it."

"I'll take care of your 'problem' and mine too."

"Do you have a problem now, my Alexander?"

"Not for long, my Hephaestion, not for long."


End file.
